This invention pertains generally to fishing equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for loading fishing line onto a fly fishing reel.
The sport of fly fishing requires specialized equipment and training in casting and fishing techniques. One essential piece of equipment for fly fishermen is the fly reel. Typically the conventional fly reel is loaded with a backer line first followed by a fly line attached to the end of the backer line. The fly line has special properties that allow the fisherman to whip and snap the fly, tied at the end of the line, in the air while teasing the fish by gently touching the surface of the water with the fly. With practice, the fisherman is able to mimic the pattern of a natural fly that results in prompting a fish to strike the fly and becoming entangled by the hook.
The fly fishing reel is designed, generally, such that the spool, on which the fishing line is loaded, is mounted on a rotating axis that will be perpendicular to the fishing pole when the reel is affixed thereto. In order to lead the spool with line or to retrieve the line after casting, the spool is rotated by use of crank handle attached directly on the face of the fly reel spool.
A casting reel is designed, generally, such that the spool is also mounted on a rotating axis that will be perpendicular to the fishing pole when affixed thereto; whereas, a spinning reel is typically designed such that the spool is mounted on a rotating axis that will be parallel to the fishing pole when affixed thereto. The main difference between the casting reel and the spinning reel, as compared to the fly reel, is that the spool is rotated by use of a crank handle that is not attached directly to the spool, but is attached by a series of gears. The gear ratio on a casting reel or a spinning reel typically ranges from 1:3 to 1:5, so every revolution of the crank handle results in multiple revolutions of the spool.
Not only is it important to have the proper type and weight of fishing line, but the experienced fly fisherman also knows that having fishing line that is clean and properly loaded is essential in order to achieve an accurate and effective casting of the fly. So the fly fisherman often must reload or clean the fly fishing line. However, because the gear ratio on a fly reel is 1:1, as compared to the gear ratios of casting reels or spinning reels, loading or retrieving line onto a fly reel requires more revolutions of the crank handle, which may be more time consuming and tiresome. The present apparatus allows for motorized rotation of the fly reel to simplify the loading and cleaning of the fly line and backer line on the spool of the reel.
While other inventions have been designed to facilitate the loading of fishing line, most are specifically designed for or applicable only to casting or spinning reels, not fly reels. While these previously designed inventions do simplify the task of loading a fishing reel, these inventions are inoperable in their use with fly reels. Hence, these previously designed inventions have significant drawbacks and have not fully addressed the requirements for loading a fly fishing reel.
Loaders known in the art indirectly rotate the spool of the reel by engaging the handle or crankshaft of the reel; these loaders are not designed to directly rotate the spool by engaging the spool. Generally, these loaders put rotational force directly onto the reel handle, which may cause uneven distribution of force on the reel, especially if the reel is comprised of only one handle or crank pin (as is often the case with fly reels), which may result in unnecessary stress and wear on the reel bearings.
These loaders are unidirectional, particularly because of the type of reel for which they are adapted. They are able to only load fishing line on the spool or unload fishing line from the spool. A spinning reel or a casting reel is typically geared to only allow for unidirectional rotation of the crank shaft, often in the direction of loading the spool. Hence, the loaders were designed merely for unidirectional operation.
Some loaders are comprised of multiple pieces, some of which are fixedly attached to the reel. These loaders, thus, are typically not interchangeable for left-and right-handed reels. Separate pieces are required to adapt the loader for a left- or a right-handed reel.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a loader that is designed for specific application to a fly reel, that distributes the rotational force directly and evenly against the spool, that is unidirectional, and that is interchangeable for left- and right-handed reels. The current invention fulfills these needs as well as others.
The present invention comprises an apparatus that simplifies loading or cleaning and treating fly line on a fly reel. The invention frictionally engages with the spool of a fly reel and rotates the spool in the desired direction upon rotation with a portable screwdriver. The fly reel loader of the present invention may be used in connection with the fishing line winder of U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,172, the contents of which are incorporated herein.
By way of example and not of limitation, the fly reel loader apparatus of the present invention generally comprises a disc having a front and a back side, a plurality of nipples integral with the disc""s front side and extending outward thereon, a hexagonal bit integral with the disc""s backside and extending outward thereon, and at least one slot on the disc to provide clearance for the fly reel crank pin. The disc""s front side is centered on the fly reel spool faceplate with the crank pin passing through the slot, such that the nipples press against the spool faceplate. The hexagonal bit is attached to an electric screw driver with use of, perhaps, a 5/16-inch nut drive. Upon activation of the screwdriver and frictional engagement by the nipples against the spool faceplate, the spool rotates in the desired direction while line loads onto the spool.
In one embodiment the front side of the disc has a central portion with a concave surface so that the planar disc face can firmly engage the reel without interference from an axial nut or bolt head on the reel.
Another embodiment includes two sets of holes within the disc preferably positioned eccentrically and symmetrically through the plane of the disc.
Use of the apparatus of the present invention results in a faster way to load fly line and backing onto the fly reel. Additionally, a cleaning pad can be applied to the fly line while it is loading to effectively clean and treat the line for more effective casting. Furthermore, the line can be easily guided for a uniform load onto the spool.
An object of the invention is to provide an apparatus capable of eliminating the long and tiresome hand loading or cleaning and treating fly line on a fly reel.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that is small and compact and capable of being used either at home, in the shop, or on a fishing expedition.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that is easy to manufacture and inexpensive to the consumer.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that is versatile for use with many different makes and models of fly reels, is simple to use, and requires no adjustments.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus that will distribute equal force against the fly reel so that the bearings are not subject to biased or unequal force.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be brought out in the following portions of the specification, wherein the detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing preferred embodiments of the invention without placing limitations thereon.